


(+18) Lemon del Cap 7 de Desechados: Imperio de Joey Drew

by Zzsark_Stormbeard



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzsark_Stormbeard/pseuds/Zzsark_Stormbeard
Summary: Contenido NSFW oficial del Capitulo 7 que fue retirado de la historia por obvias razones. Pero a la vez estoy en contra de la misma censura, asi que esta publicación va por aquellos curiosos de dicha censura. Es mas que obvio recalcar que este contenido es +18 y no es apto para nadie que sea menor a dicha edad.
Kudos: 1





	(+18) Lemon del Cap 7 de Desechados: Imperio de Joey Drew

(Escena eliminada de la primera parte del capitulo 7: conexiones de Desechados: Imperio de Joey Drew. Esta escena comienza desde el beso entre Alissa Inkwell y B)

Alissa lentamente se recostaba en la cama mientras metía sus manos dentro de la ropa del demonio, mirándolo con un rostro de lujuria y pasión. El demonio, sonrojándose cada ves mas por el tacto de su compañera, con gusto empezaba a quitar la remera de Alissa mientras ella hacia lo mismo para él. Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras B empezaba a besar el cuello de Alissa, lamiendo lentamente su piel pálida y ella sonrojada acariciaba su espalda, dejando salir unos leves gemidos y cerrando sus ojos. El demonio, motivado por el canto de su ángel, chupaba el cuello de ella y con cuidado quitaba el seguro del sostén, dejándolo caer y lentamente bajaba a hacer el mismo cariño en el pecho del ángel.

B admiraba el cuerpo bien formado y suave de Alissa, con su piel blanca y curvas perfectas. Miraba a los ojos dibujados de su ángel, esperando aprobación y ella con gusto asentía, dejando reposar su cabeza mientras gemía suavemente a los besos de su demonio. Él, con delicadeza, mojaba y humedecía los senos redondeados y suaves de ella, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar el cariño, metiendo lentamente en su boca el pezón endurecido de su ángel, acariciándolo en cada parte con su lengua mojada y viscosa, dejando pequeñas salivas alrededor y empezando a chupar con suavidad su punto especial en el centro del seno. Ella intentaba aguantar los gemidos pero el último cariño la hacia cantar con suavidad y placer.

Alissa, sonrojada a mas no poder, lentamente acostaba al demonio y ella se sentaba en su cadera, besando su pecho y lamiendo lentamente su piel oscura y entintada. La lengua suave y grisácea del angel salivaba para el demonio, mientras ella disfrutaba ese cariño simple pero amoroso. El demonio cerraba un ojo y gemía suavemente mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cabello blanco de la chica.

Ella lentamente bajaba, dejando un rastro de besos en el camino hasta llegar a los pantalones del demonio, mordiendo la ropa y bajándolo mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risa, acompañada por el demonio quien se sentía mas nervioso por alguna razón que él no entendía. La ángel miraba con picardía al demonio mientras con sus suaves manos acariciaba al bulto que se mostraba en la ropa interior del demonio. Él empezaba a gemir sin su permiso, preguntándose que era este placer, este sentimiento que lo llevaba a hablar involuntariamente, pero sabía que solamente Alissa podría hacerle sentir de esta forma. La chica, con su rostro lujurioso, intentaba llevar al demonio al mismo estado que ella, aunque por dentro, ella tenia miedo y timidez, como ella pensaba que iba a ser su primera ves. Cerro sus ojos y se animo a seguir adelante, bajando la ropa interior del demonio y siendo golpeada levemente por el miembro endurecido del demonio, habiendo chocado con su mejilla. Ambos rieron con suavidad y B se sonrojaba con solo verla a ella tan cerca de su miembro. Alissa delicadamente besó y empezó a lamer con suavidad el miembro del demonio. Se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien el cariño y era respondida por un fuerte gemido del demonio, mientras el arqueaba su espalda suavemente y acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza del ángel. Ella sonreía y se dispuso a complacer al demonio, aunque ella también disfrutaba el sabor del miembro, mojándolo con lentitud alrededor y en la punta brillante que tenia. B gemía más y más fuerte, sin poder controlarlo, sentía como si estuviera sentado en el cielo, cantando para su ángel y el cerraba los ojos mientras disfrutaba tal cariño. Alissa quería probar más del miembro de su compañero y con valentía metió el miembro en su pequeña y caliente boca, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo con suavidad su cabeza, mojando y chupando el miembro del demonio. Ella podía sentir el placer del demonio al ser ambos de la misma raza, mismo palo, misma maquina. El podía sentir en su carne el amor de ella, fluyendo por sus venas y sangre entintada. Hasta el punto que el sentía que estaba en su máximo placer, intentando hablar pero solo podía gemir de amor. Alissa sabia que él estaba cerca del climax y al llegar, ella estaba lista, chupando el miembro y tragando con tranquilidad la gran cantidad de semen que el demonio expulsaba. El sabor y viscosidad del fluido le parecía agradable a Alissa y disfrutaba limpiar el miembro del demonio con su lengua antes de sentarse, sonriendole.

El demonio, respirando agitadamente, mirándola con felicidad y cansancio, no necesitaba decirle lo bien que se sintió el cariño. De hecho, el demonio le quiso responder y agradecer acostandola a ella en la cama, abrazándola y bajando por su cuerpo, besándola tiernamente, repitiendo el proceso que ella hizo, bajando los pantalones cortos de ella con sus dientes y mirándola a sus ojos mientras se sonrojaba al pegar su boca a la ropa interior mojada de su compañera. Alissa asintió, concediéndole el permiso para que él baje la ropa interior de la ángel, exponiendo sus suaves y pálidos labios vaginales. Ella cerro sus ojos y apoyo sus manos en los cuernos del demonio.

Ella iba a intentar contener sus gemidos pero rápidamente canta su placer al recibir el primer cariño de su demonio, sintiendo como él abrazaba sus piernas, colocándolas en sus hombros, y pegando su boca en sus labios, lamiendo con delicadeza su carne, mojandola aun mas. Ella se excitaba con rapidez y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras el demonio lamia entre sus labios vaginales, separándolos y presionándolos con su lengua grisácea, mientras su cabeza era presionado por las piernas de la ángel. B cerro sus ojos y se dispuso solamente a complacer a su ángel, aunque el también sentía el placer de ella fluyendo a través de su canto. Con lentitud separaba los labios vaginales usando solo su boca y luego metiendo lentamente su lengua en su orificio, lamiendo alrededor y dentro del mismo. Alissa no podía hacer nada mas que gemir y sonreír mientras sus manos apretaban cada ves mas fuerte al demonio, pidiéndole que siga, mientras el demonio con gusto seguía su cariño, acariciando sus piernas y chupando sus labios internos, tirándolos suavemente antes de llenarlos de saliva. Las piernas de la chica se cruzaban en la cabeza del demonio y podía sentir que estaba casi en su límite. El demonio presentía que llegaba el momento del clímax y con su mano acariciaba el clitoris de la chica, lubricada con la saliva del demonio, mientras este rápidamente lamia alrededor de los labios vaginales de ella. Alissa cantó con gran fuerza su amor mientras expulsaba grandes cantidades de fluidos, mojando la lengua del demonio mientras este lo tragaba y disfrutaba plenamente el sabor del mismo. Con delicadeza, lamia y limpiaba de fluidos las partes sensibles de Alissa.

La chica, sudando y agitada, abrazaba al demonio y se acurrucaron juntos un rato, recuperando sus alientos y sonriendo. "Te amo, B" -decía ella mientras el sonreía sonrojado y feliz, siendo lo que el siempre quiso escuchar desde el momento que comenzó todo. Él le respondió con un "Yo también te amo, Alissa" con sus pupilas mostrando corazones y ella lo abrazaba mas fuerte, con lágrimas de felicidad. Al recuperar el aliento, Alissa sabia que quedaba una cosa mas por hacer y ella se acostó, mirándolo a B mientras el demonio se sentaba al frente de su cadera. Por instinto, B sabia lo que debía hacer y acaricio las piernas angelicales de ella, rodeando su cadera, mientras su miembro era frotado suavemente en los labios de ella. Alissa estaba con gran timidez, al igual que B, siendo esta su primera ves para ambos. Pero se amaban mas que nada en todo el mundo y confiaban entre ellos. Ambos dijeron "Estoy listo/a" y se sonrieron con amor y felicidad.

Con delicadeza, B insertó su miembro en la vagina de Alissa, mientras ella se tapaba la boca al cantar un poco fuerte. Ella sentía como su pequeño cuerpo sensible se expandía por el miembro del demonio, pero trataba de resistir el pequeño dolor que le causaba. B sentía como la vagina de su pareja le apretaba con fuerza su miembro, succionandolo. El resistía ese leve dolor y se abrazaban fuerte. La gran cantidad de placer, excitación y lubricacion que tenían ambos en sus partes hizo que no sientan mucho dolor ni tampoco por mucho tiempo. Cuando ambos estaban listos, cada uno acostumbrado al otro, se prepararon para el acto de amor. B empezó a moverse con delicadeza dentro de su ángel mientras ella gemía fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando sus manos en su pecho mientras el movía su cadera lentamente dentro y afuera. Ella dejaba salir un poco de saliva del placer extremo que sentía y él al verla tan feliz y excitada se animó a ir mas profundo, metiendo casi todo el miembro en ella. Alissa gritó el nombre de su demonio mientras agarraba sus hombros con fuerza. Sentía como su sangre virgen salía por su vagina, pero no los detenía en absoluto. Ambos querían mas y mas, embriagados de amor y placer, mientras él empezó a penetrarla con rapidez. Ella gemía cada ves mas fuerte mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y el respondía con más fuerza en la penetración. "Nhah! H-ah haah! Mmnh!" -gemía con fuerza Alissa mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho. B no dejaba de moverse, como si su cuerpo se moviera por instinto, pero siendo ambos conscientes del acto de amor y placer. B besaba el cuello de Alissa, mordiéndolo suavemente mientras ella clavaba sus dedos en su espalda. Sus piernas se aferraban con fuerza a la cadera del demonio mientras él la recostó en la cama nuevamente. Sus pupilas brillaban mientras buscaba mas placer, sediento de pasión, y apoyando sus fuertes manos en los hombros de Alissa, empezó a penetrarla con todo su miembro y fuerza, cantando juntos llenos de amor y felicidad. La cama rechinaba con fuerza y las sabanas caían al suelo mientras la chica, mirando el rostro de su demonio, gemía pidiendo mas y mas mientras el la complacía con su fuerza y velocidad. Sus caderas y piernas se mojaban de sus fluidos combinados.

La chica sentía como su carne se volvía mas sensible y mojada, sentía que cada movimiento del demonio golpeaba en todo su cuerpo y la llevaba a mas placer. Él era motivado por el canto angelical y no dejaba de moverse, apoyándose en sus hombros y mirando nada mas que los ojos brillantes de su amor, cantándole cuanto la ama. Ambos sudaban y se agitaban, quedándose casi sin aliento de tantos gemidos fuertes y placenteros. Ambos estaban en el paraíso más real que podía existir. Ellos estaban unidos, más unidos que nunca. Ambos eran una gran pareja, irrompible, indomable, insuperable, eternamente unidos por el amor mas puro que su raza podría sentir. En el momento en el que B llegaba a su máxima velocidad y fuerza, donde su miembro endurecido penetraba con fuerza el interior de ella, dejándola sensible y llenando ambos de fluidos, donde ambos gritaban su canto y se besaban con fuerza y pasión, jugando con sus lenguas y gimiendo en el beso, ambos estaban llegando al clímax. Juntos se abrazaron y se miraron sus ojos brillantes, sonriendo y sintiendo que ambos estaban listos para venirse juntos. Ambos cantaron un "Te amo!" y llegaron al mismo tiempo al clímax, llenando de semen el interior del ángel y ella expulsando sus fluidos, combinándose con los del demonio, mojando la cama y las piernas de ambos, abrazados con toda su fuerza y pegando sus pechos y corazones, latiendo juntos sin parar.

Ellos se desplomaron en la cama, abrazándose y respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar sus alientos. "T-te a-a-..." -quería hablar la chica pero es callada por un beso del demonio, sonriendole- "yo también te amo~" -le respondía y ambos cerraban sus ojos, descansando juntos en la cama desordenada, desnudos y pegados uno a otro.

Eran felices juntos. Era una pareja perfecta de un demonio y una ángel. Ambos sabían que iba a ser eterno. Se durmieron juntos y descansaron todo el día.

(Al terminar esta escena, continua donde despiertan a Alissa y a B por una emergencia)


End file.
